User blog:ARTaylor/November 2016 Poll Results
December is here and with it another poll has come to a close. Last month we asked if Sony's animated ''Spider-Man'' film does not feature Peter Parker who would you like to see featured. The actual rumor is suggesting that it will be Miles Morales, but we thought we would ask among the most popular Spider-Men. #With 40% of the votes, the winner was Scarlet Spider, also known as Ben Reilly. Reilly is the clone of Peter coming from the highly controversial Clone Saga storyline, but his legacy following his sacrifice has been incredibly positive. The character appeared in cameo appearances in the ''X-Men'' episode "One Man's Worth, Part One" as well as ''Fantastic Four'' episode "Nightmare in Green". He made a full appearance in the ''Spider-Man'' finale "I Really, Really Hate Clones" and "Farewell, Spider-Man" voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, which adapted the Clone Saga story. He also appeared in ''Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six'' voiced by Scott Porter. #In second place with 30% was Miguel O'Hara. Miguel is the future version of Spider-Man appearing in the year 2099, carrying on the legacy of the long-gone Spider-Man. More recently, he has come to the main comic universe to join Peter and the others. Elements of the character were adapted into ''Spider-Man Unlimited'' while the character would actually appear as a Web-Warrior on Ultimate Spider-Man voiced by Freddy Rodriguez. #Getting only 20% of the votes was Miles Morales. Miles became Spider-Man in the Ultimate universe following the death of Peter, only to join forces with the main universe Peter when his universe was destroyed. Miles, who the animated film rumor was actually focused on, has become incredibly popular since his debut and while reports suggest he will not be joining the Marvel Cinematic Universe it does seem the producers are exploring other options for him. Miles has appeared prominently in Ultimate Spider-Man being voiced by Donald Glover and Ogie Banks. #Getting the least amount of votes with 10% was Kaine Parker. Also hailing from the controversial Clone Saga story, Kaine was a failed clone and initially a villain to both Ben and Peter. He since became a hero in his own right becoming yet another version of Spider-Man. He has been a steady figure in recent years, though no where near the popularity of others like Miles or Miguel. He appeared in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six voiced by Drake Bell. #Getting no votes Otto Octavius. Octavius became Spider-Man when he switched minds with Peter and then killed his former body so he could be a better Spider-Man than Peter ever was, eventually allowing Peter's memories to overcome him so Peter returned to normal. As Doctor Octopus, he has appeared since the character's animated debut, but he has yet to appear as Spider-Man. The Superior Spider-Man story, perhaps even more controversial than Clone Saga, was alluded to on Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors when Octavius thought switching minds with Spider-Man was a good idea. Be sure to check out this month's poll to vote for what entry in the Christopher Yost Animated Universe is your favorite: ''Wolverine and the X-Men'', ''Hulk vs Wolverine'', ''Hulk vs Thor'', ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', or ''Thor: Tales of Asgard''. Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News